Last Time
by AN-DoubleRainbow-NA
Summary: I'm so, so sorry, please baby PLEASE forgive me! I-I never meant to hurt you! I'll never do it again,please don't leave me!  Sonally and Sonamy. There most likely will be a sequel.


**Anna: Am I being a little mean to Sonic? I mean, though I do love him, he certainly isn't my fave character in his series. And this is like the second time I've put him in a somewhat bad position 0.o... ah, well... enjoy loves!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog cuz if I did, Amy would've stop the stalking a loooong time ago. Let HIM chase YOU ;).**

* * *

><p>The music blared loudly making the building shake and vibrate each time the bass came hard into the speakers.<p>

Everywhere I looked, bodies were bumping and grinding, swaying and shaking to the beats the dj throwed .

The atmosphere basically hung with lust, thick and almost unbreathable.

Just another night at Club Naughty, I smirked feeling, eerily, at place in this scandalous place as I brought my alcoholic drink to my lips.

My eyes scanned the building, lingering at the doors, waiting to see the face of one of the most beautiful girls I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

I sighed, tapping my foot in impatience as it seemed that she still hadn't arrived, frusteration settling onto me.

That's when I felt something rubbing on my thigh, my head turning up to come face to face with a lilac cat, with half-lidded dark gray eyes.

"Well, hello there," she purred, licking her lips seductively, smirking when my eyes darted down to them. "What's a guy like you doing here sitting here by yourself? You must be lonely."

I smirked back, pulling her closer by her wide hips, "Not anymore, not with such a beautiful lady like yourself."

"Delilah," she purred.

"Well, Delilah, shall we?", I motioned my head to the dance floor, holding my hand out for her to take.

Hey, just because this club was one step away from becoming an all out orgy didn't mean I couldn't be a gentleman.

Besides, this pulls in more tail and faster at that.

Delilah took, my hand, that seductive look never leaving her eyes as I let her lead me, her hips swaying as she walked, mesmerizing me.

As soon as we were in the crowd, Delilah took over, grinding her body against mine, her dark purple, skin tight dress, looking as if it was ready to tear at any minute, but it never did (unfortunatley).

Bending over, giving me a little preview of the performance we might put on later in a hotel room, if the cards played right.

By that point a good amount of other men were giving me hateful sneers.

Delilah came up, turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You liked that?," she asked, knowing full well I did, if the bulge in my pants was anything to go by.

She leaned into me, her lips making a way to my own , when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned my head, not missing the frown Delilah's pretty face put on, but not caring as I felt myself drowning in the most beautiful pair of sky blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Couldn't wait for me huh?," the girl of my dreams teased, but the quiet fury in her eyes was hard to miss.

"Heh, you know me, can't sit still for a minute," I turned my back on the now fuming cat, who huffed and stomped off muttering curses under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I got held up," she started moving against me, wrapping her arms around my neck, still holding me captive by those eyes of hers.

"No worries Sal, we're both busy people," I finally tore my eyes from hers to give her a quick one over.

The chipmunk wore a sleeveless light blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places, flowing over her hips stopping a few inches above mid-thigh. Light blue heels adorning her feet, and her short, auburn hair a little curled.

"You've really outdone yourself Sally," I whistled. "Good enough to eat."

She giggled.

"We'll see how the night goes," she giggled more as my lips met her neck.

* * *

><p>After an hour or two more of dry humping (me and Sal can't simply dance), we decided to make our way back to our usual hotel.<p>

"Sonic?"

"Hmm? What is it?," I breathed against the red-heads chest.

We now were in her bedroom, Sal sitting on my lap facing me, me kissing the top of her breast, our breathing getting labored, as clothes were being thrown around the room.

"When are we finally going to be together?"

"What do you mean? We are together," my hands were now at the top of her dress, about to pull it down when her hands grabbed mine, stopping me.

"Sonic, you know what I mean," she made me look up at her, all the joking and playing all gone from her features.

'_Damn, why did she have to bring it up now?'_

"Sal, I'm gonna be honest with you now...I don't know."

"Y-you don't know?'

"I still love her, and you know I do... I-I just can't see myself leaving her yet."

The room grew quiet, the only sounds of our breathing as it sunk in.

"I...see," Sally looked down, her voice quiet now.

"Sal?"

"I'm sorry Sonic but, I can't keep doing this if we aren't going to be together, I've endangered my family's reputation enough as it is, not to mention my friendship with her," Sally started sliding off me.

"I understand..."

"Me too, Sonic."

Sally started pulling on her heels, I couldn't help when my arm shot out to grab her hand, her unshed tears making her eyes shine, adding to her beauty.

"One last time, Sal?," she froze at my request.

"What?"

"This will be our last time, after this, it'll be as if any of this never happened," my eyes roamed across her face, searching for her answer.

She sniffed, a single tear escaping and rolling down her chin.

"I don't know what's worse...ending what little we have, or acting as if our love never existed," she sniffed as I brought her into my arms.

"Yea..."

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog..."

"I love you too Sally Acorn," I closed my eyes, as our lips met.

'_But I love her more...'_

That night, was one of the best nights of my life, which made saying goodbye even harder.

I never forgot it or that woman.

* * *

><p>Next morning, I woke up alone.<p>

Sally's side was barely warm, and I felt my heart break knowing that she was gone for good.

We couldn't even be friends, or else these emotions would come flooding back, then what would we do?

I took a quick shower, freshing up before I went back home, all the while the chipmunk on my mind.

Her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes shone when she was happy, how amazing she looked after we made love...damn it all...

I took a quick run around the land, wanting to clear my head of her and prepare to meet my love of my life, not letting her know that something was wrong and to keep up my normal day life.

I stopped outside of our house, sighing as I did so.

I pulled my key out of my quills and unlocked the door, putting a huge grin on my face, knowing that by this time she was up by now.

"Hun, I'm home!," I sang cheerily.

A few sobs made it to my ears instead of the usual, cheerful "Sonic!".

I rushed to our bedroom, finding her sitting on the edge of our bed, her long, gorgeous pink quills in disarray, still in her green camisole and pink panties she had on when I told her that I needed to go last night, her hand covering her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks in nonstop rivers.

"Amy?"

She looked up at me, shaking her head slowly.

"What's wrong? What happened?," I stepped toward her.

"No! Don't you come any closer!," she screamed at me, backing up to our bed's headboard.

"Ames?"

"How could you?," she whispered.

"How could I what? What're you talking about Ames, you aren't making any sense!"

She threw something at me and I caught it before it smacked me on my nose.

"Look at it."

I did as told, and my heart stopped.

"W-what? How did...?", I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Why, Sonic?", Amy sniffed, breaking down into even more tears, her muzzle now a dark red.

"How could you do this to me?"

All I could do was stare at her phone.

On the screen, was a picture of Sal and me, her arms around my neck and my hands cupping her butt, sharing an intimate kiss...

'_WHAT HAVE I DONE?'_

**Anna: Wow...dang, I'm a little shocked at what I wrote...so, good? Bad? Let me know :). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
